1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of recording information on a recording medium. Also, this invention relates to an apparatus for recording information on a recording medium. In addition, this invention relates to a method of reproducing information from a recording medium. Furthermore, this invention relates to an apparatus for reproducing information from a recording medium. In addition, this invention relates to a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that original contents information is encrypted, and the encryption-resultant information is recorded on a recording medium such as a DVD (digital versatile disc). The encryption of the original contents information is responsive to key information. Generally, the key information is recorded on the recording medium in addition to the encryption-resultant information. During playback, the encryption-resultant information and the key information are reproduced from the recording medium. The reproduced encryption-resultant information is decrypted into the original contents information in response to the reproduced key information. For copy protection and security, it is desirable to inhibit the key information from being outputted from a reproducing apparatus.